Fourteen Years Later
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: A group of surgeons knew how difficult their jobs were but they weren't prepared for what was to happen on the way. Follow nine surgeons as they go through near death experiences and find friends from their pasts. Rated M for language, violence, drug use, and sexual content.
1. Experience One

Hey guys! What is up? Yes a new story but I haven't discontinued O.P. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own all characters except Dr. Sloan.

* * *

A twenty-eight year old Alaina Ramirez sat on left side of her two best friends, Ally Shirley and Matthew Negron. "Why are they giving each department at least twenty million? That's a little too much, don't ya think." Alaina had gotten taller and she kept her hair in a fauxhawk haircut. Her accent eventually caught up to her and it didn't help that her voice got deeper. "Not really. We could use it in the peds department." Ally grew two inches despite her negative comments. She usually kept her hair in a ponytail and yelled quick Japanese when upset. "Cardio might need it too, Muffin Muncher." Matthew grinned at the glare he received. He definitely did lose the weight he wanted to lose and gained the muscle he wanted. He even has a girlfriend who is Alaina's current resident. "Fine. Let's just leave it at that." The rest of the plane ride was a quiet as they let their thoughts run. When they landed they grabbed their bags and waited for their ride. "Ally! Matthew!" The three surgeons turned around and saw a blonde and a brunette. The blonde hugged Matthew tightly while the brunette hugged Alaina. "God we missed you guys. The interns kiss ass too much." They all looked up and saw a dark skinned woman walk towards the group. "Nadia! Oh my god! Where have you been?" All three doctors hugged the younger girl tightly. "DR. SHIRLEY AND DR. RAMIREZ!" Ally and Alaina gulped and slowly turned around. They knew who it was and was scared as hell of them. "Dr. Haferkamp. What a nice suprise. Alaina has missed you."Ally pushed the older girl towards Alex. "Hey Alex. How are the kids?" Alex had showed everyone why they shouldn't put their hands over her plate during their internship. Matthew had walked out of the cafeteria with a metal fork in his arm. "Get in the car now!" All the doctors didn't think twice before heading to the SUV.

The drive was a quiet one until Nadia broke the silence. "Ally I heard you get a new peds buddy when I was at the hospital. Eva doesn't even know who the person is." Alex drew a penis on the window and yelled, "Penis Land!" Just at that moment Alaina saw a truck coming at them at full speed. "Hit the brakes!" The truck collided with them and threw them into a ditch. Matthew opened his eyes and saw that Nadia was missing, Jaida had glass in her legs, Ally was being pulled out by Dann, and Alex and Alaina were unconscious. Alex's forehead bled profusely while glass was in Alaina's eye. Matthew felt a searing heat at his neck and looked back. A fire had started and Dann had successfully gotten Ally and Jaida out. "Matthew...take Alex and go. Tell...Eva I said I can't she should know what I am talking about." A hand grabbed at the caved in door and tried to open it. "Ma'am! Ma'am can you hear me? If so move back a little." She did her best as unconsciousness took over quickly. The stranger from the other car kicked the window and removed her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car before it ignited. "Dann! Matthew! Alex! Nadia! Where's Nadia?! Ally, Nadia is missing and Alaina is still in the car!" Jaida continued panic from shock and looked around frantically searching for her friends. Ally held the girl and thanked the guy who brought their oldest next to them. "Hey! I found someone over here!" They all looked up at the man as they noticed their friend's body in his arms. Matthew ran to the man and thanked him, grabbing the younger girl. "We called the paramedics. They said they're on their way." Just as that was said a white Mustang pulled up to the scene. Two people got out of the car and ran to help the two strangers from the other car. The sound of an ambulance was heard as the woman from the Mustang ran up to the seven doctors that were off to the side and stopped next to Matthew. He was sitting cross-legged in front of Alaina's unconscious body. "When we got stuck she told me to leave and take Alex with me. She wanted me to tell you she says she can't and that you should understand what she's talking about." Eva Sanchez, Chief of Surgery and owner of Pasadena Presbyterian, looked at the area and sighed. This was gonna be tough. All of them were her best surgeons and may never operate again. "After all this you guys take a vacation and do what you want. Okay?" All the doctors stared at her with wide eyes and quickly looked at Nadia when she sat up slowly. "Hey is everyone okay? My head hurts like a-" "Alright we're gonna transport you guys to San Francisco Regional. The doctors there will patch you guys up as soon as they can." All of the doctors nodded and hung their heads in exhaustion. It was already a long day.

The steady beeping of the three monitors let the three visitors know that the people they were connected to were still alive. Ally was in Nadia's room, Matthew in Jaida's, and Dann was in Alex's. Neither of them knew when Alaina was out of surgery, but they all thought one thing; she would never see another O.R. ever again. Jaida had a lot of deep gashes in her legs with glass deep inside of them. Luckily, the surgeons of San Francisco were able to save her legs. Nadia turned out to have temporary paralysis but the doctors fixed the break in her spine. Everyone was happy about that. Matthew had almost lost his hand and Alex had broken her collarbone and a few ribs. Ally had a small cut over her eyebrow and Dann had gotten a small burn on his shoulder. The three surgeons all met in the cafeteria to talk to each other. "So we're still waiting for Alaina?" Dann hugged Ally for comfort but pulled back when they all turned to look out the window. Two doctors were rushing a gurney into the pediatric wing of the hospital, causing Ally to get up and run after them. Matthew and Dann didn't say anything knowing she was going to get her mind off the fact that she almost lost her friends. Ally walked up to a doctor with brown hair and blonde highlights whose back was turned to her. "Allison Shirley Peds surgeon of Pasadena Presbyterian. Can I please help with something?" Ally saw the doctor close her chart and turn around. The girl gulped as she recognized the older woman. "Sorry Dr. Shirley. I wish I could help but I'm booked at the moment but I can page Dr. Sloan to come help you?" Ally nodded her head and watched the girl leave. Another attending came up to her and told her something, causing her to cover her mouth and cry into the other girl's chest. Both interns walked in the direction of the ICU. "Ally! Alaina's out of surgery. We can go see her in the ICU." Matthew followed Dann and Ally to Alaina's room. Ally was confused when she saw the attending from earlier leaning against the desk at the nurse's station with tears running down her cheeks. "Come on, Christina I need a surgery." The two attendings walked away leaving the three older doctors there. They walked into the room and stood on the sides of the bed. Ally kissed Alaina's forehead and pulled back with a smile. They all let out a small laugh when a small smirk graced the oldest girl's face. They didn't notice the attending at the doorframe. "You're in good hands my friend." With that she walked away. Dann looked back at the doorframe with a questioning look.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter we will find out more on this attending.


	2. Experience Two: Part 1

I am kinda not liking this story. Enjoy?

* * *

Three people ran down the halls of the hospital as the lights went out from the city power outage. The only light they had was the moon that showed through the windows. Time seemed to slow down for them the closer they got to their destination. When they arrived the scene went by too quick. All everyone knew is that all hell broke loose when Ally had gotten the first hit on the new attending.

**Flashback**

_Matthew and Jaida walked down the sidewalk hand in hand as they spotted something very interesting. "Hey isn't that Dr. Ram-Woah!" Matthew pulled Jaida into a nearby bush and pushed her head down. "Babe if you wanted to have sex that badly all you had to do was-" "Shhh! Watch." Matthew saw Alaina walking with some girl on her back and chuckling with the giggling girl. Matthew thinks it's someone he recalls seeing. He took out his phone and took a close-up of the person's face._

_Hey does she look familiar? -M_

_**Yeah she's that attending we saw crying in San Francisco four momths ago. Why? -A**_

_I'll tell you later. Alaina needs to be with us too. -M_

_He didn't even wait for a reply before he saw Alaina put the girl down and look quickly at her belt. "Shit!" That's all they heard before she kissed the other girl on the forehead and ran off. Just at that moment Jaida's pager buzzed on her belt loop and was followed by her lover's. They looked up in time to see the girl look at her pockets and curse, running towards the hospital. They ran right behind her all the way to the hospital. Matthew ran to grab his bag from the couch and found his scrubs. "Ramirez what happened?" Alaina grabbed her scrub top and put her arms through the sleeves. "Major power outage from San Francisco down to-" Just as she put her ID on the power went out. Jaida and Matthew looked behind them out the window and watched all the lights go out. "Pasadena...Shit we have to go now!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Ally, stop! Get off of her now!" Alaina grabbed the other attending while De'Quan had somehow ran by in time and grabbed Ally. The girl in Alaina's arms tried to get loose from the older girl's grasp. "Kirstin, stop!" Ally froze when she heard what her best friend had said. Ally knew that the name shouldn't have been spoken for as long as they live. She knew what Alaina had gone through when they were younger. Most of it was because of the girl that was in her best friend's arms. Ally didn't recognize her four months ago as the girl from the past. No. She had grown out her hair and she had gotten taller and her eyes were a lightwe brown. "Alaina go take Dr. Roemmich and clean her wounds. Then, go take her on a tour of the pediatrics wing. And take a flashlight!" Ally shrugged De'Quan off of her and went to the stairwell.

Dann and Nadia ran up behind Jaida with confused looks. "Ally almost beat the hell out of the new attending, but Alaina jumped in. Turns out the new attending is Alaina's ex love." Nadia shook her head before throwing her head back and making her signature donkey noise. She ran after Ally like that for seven minutes before getting tackled by Eva into an on-call room. De'Quan stared in horror as screams of terror could be heard. Nadia ran out of the room with lipstick all over her her face. Eva walked out doubling over in laughter. Another woman walked out the room with lipstick in her hands. Eva put some cash in the lady's hand and walked after Nadia.

"What-"

"The fuck-"

"Just-"

"Happened?" Dann stared at his colleagues with raised eyebrows. Matthew kissed Jaida's cheeks and chuckled. "Middle school thing, Dann. Now we should actually stop playing around and get the hospital ready in case we get traumas. Now, go." Alaina gently wiped the blood off of the younger girl's face careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Kirsten winced and whimpered when the older doctor touched the side of her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were transferring? Imagine my surprise when I see you already getting your ass handed to you." Alaina kissed the girl's forehead and stepped back, examining her face. "I thought I'd surprise my best friend." Kirsten gave a small smile and got off the patient bed. "Thanks for fixing me up. I better go." Kirsten walked out of the room without a goodbye. "Anytime..."

Ally sat on the stairs with her back against the wall. She only hit the girl out of pure rage. Kirsten had started talking about the way Ally took care of her patients and it upset her. "Hey..." The green eyed girl looked up and turned her head away. Alaina sat cross-legged in front of the younger girl, with a mini flashlight behind her ear. "Let me see your hand. I know for a fact you did some damage with the bruise you left on her face. Please?" Ally hesitated before placing her right hand in her best friend's lap. Neither of them said a word as the orthopedic surgeon wrapped up the pediatric surgeon's hand in gauze and looked at her friend. "You're upset. Why?" Alaina moved so she was sitting next to the younger girl. The height difference made it a little difficult for Ally to rest her head on the other girl's shoulder, but she managed. "Why didn't you tell me she was the new attending and why is she here?" The hazel eyed girl sighed and rested her head on Ally's. They have been through thick and thin with one another since day one. Ally was there when Kirsten had messed everything up and put Alaina in a depressive state for almost a year. It didn't help that her parents had just disowned her. The green eyed girl stayed with her best friend everyday and it helped a lot. With some help from her closest friends, she made a full recovery. "I didn't recognize her four months ago and when I heard her name it killed me. I mean look at what she put you through and somehow you guys are together. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Alaina couldn't help but laugh after Ally explained. She knew she could have her own ass handed to her but it was funny. "We aren't together. We're just friends, and don't worry. I'll be fine. Plus I didn't know she was even coming here. Let alone coming to Pasadena. So, I'm pretty sure I'm just as pissed at her. We should get going. Pretty sure we're gonna be fully stocked on patients." Alaina stood up and grabbed Ally's hand, pulling her up. Their faces were literally an inch apart. The older girl stepped away and walked out of the stairwell.

Not even five hours after the power came back did Dann, Alex and Alaina run behind Jaida as they ran to the surgical floor of the hospital. They all got paged at the same time by the O.R. The only thing they knew was that it was an emergency. They ran into the O.R. and looked at their chief. "I need you guys to hurry up and scrub in. Dr. Haferkamp patient has a aneurysm that needs to be taken care STAT. Morgans patient has internal bleeding. Ramirez and Torres patient has severe bone damage on the left ankle. Go now." They all ran into the scrub room and looked up in time to see the O.R. nurse look away slowly from the phone. Eva snapped her head at the woman and shook her head. Alaina finished and ran into the O.R. She walked up behind her chief and whispered, "Eva, what is going on?" Eva had leaned her head back so that it was touching her attending's shoulder and whispered back. "We have Code Silver."

"Oh God no...not again."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it next chapter coming soon. I am working on it now. Next chapter we will find out what this Code Silver is.


	3. Experience Two: Part 2

Hey guys I kept my promise of chapter three. Sorry if it is confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh God no...not again." Alex walked into the O.R. when she saw the exchange between the two older surgeons. "Not again what?" Alaina turned and faced her friend with a worried look. "Code Silver." Jaida walked in at that moment and gasped. Dann walked up behind the brunette and saw all of his superiors' faces. Jaida started to giggle hysterically in a mental way. "No...I-i can't deal with another shooting..." Jaida pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. The person picked up after the third ring. "M-matt?" "Shh...babe it's okay. We're gonna be-" Jaida heard gunshots in the background, followed by the line going dead. The brunette started to panic as she shook her head. Eva closed up her patient and hugged the resident. "We need to move the patient or she'll die." Everyone looked at Jaida with wide eyes. She gave everyone specific instructions on how they were gonna do it.

Nadia sat quietly in the attending's lounge watching some new person from a distance. They saw the door open and jumped. What they didn't see is Matthew dragging himself on the floor. Blood covered the right side of his chest and arm. "A-arch...er." It took Nadia a few seconds to quickly grab her friend and pull him into the room. The other girl in the room gasped when she saw Matthew in his bloody state. "She's...back w-with a gun...find e-everyb-body else and- ARGH!" Nadia had stuck her fingers in his chest and pulled the bullet out. "Why would you- Shit! Do that?!" Nadia didn't answer him and grabbed a bag behind the weird person's head. Matthew looked at the person, causing his eyes to go wide. "Dr. Roemmich? I thought you left." Kirsten looked at the black haired boy and crawled over to him. Nadia stayed quiet while she stopped his bleeding and searched for a sutcher kit. "Dr. Roemmich go find the others and tell them that Otchere sent you. Tell Alaina she needs to find and talk to the shooter as quick as she can. Got it? Go." The brunette rushed out of the room and to the surgical floor.

Dann checked the monitor of the patient every few minutes as Alex pushed and Alaina pulled the gurney to the ICU. "Almost there, Mrs.-" "Dr. Haferkamp?" It was whispered as a question more than a statement. All three surgeons looked up and saw who it was. Alaina's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her best friend covered in blood. "Kirsten...what are you doing here? Are you okay?" The younger girl walked up to the doctors and told them that Nadia sent her. She explained the situation with Matthew and his whereabouts. "Do we know who the shooter is?" Kirsten sat on the edge of the gurney as the other three doctors slowly walked down the hall.

Ally had stood outside for at least an hour crying her eyes out with De'Quan rubbing her back. "Ally they'll be okay. They're strong and smart. Well Nadia and Dann are. They'll be okay." Ally sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until a cop walked up to them, asking them a question. "We have eyes on the shooter. We heard you may know this person. Green hazel eyes. Long brown hair. About 5'6". Twenty-eight years old." Ally scrunched her eyebrows together in thought and gasped. She knew who the person was by heart. "Why would she try to overrun a hospital? Didn't she pay attention in class?" De'Quan sighed and grabbed his phone. "Eva we know who the shooter is."

Nadia helped Matthew to sit against the wall and grabbed him a water bottle. "Nadia why do you seem so upset?" The younger girl sighed and gave a small smile. She sat next to her best friend and looked him straight in the eye. "I only came here to work and of course hang with you guys. Instead I get a car crash and a Code Silver. What's next a plane crash?" Matthew chuckled at the younger girl and looked at his feet. The possibilities were extremely high but he doubted it would happen. "We'll be okay. Now can you call one of them to make sure they're okay?" Nadia nodded and grabbed her phone.

Jaida sat on the O.R. table next to Eva as they waited for further instructions on the Code Silver situation. Eva glanced at the younger girl a few times before sighing. "Jaida does Alaina like Ally?" Jaida looked at the older brunette as if she grew another face. She started to giggle and eventually started laughing. Eva was beyond confused at the moment. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? It's like she's having sex with your body just with her eyes. It's disgusting!" Eva's thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing next to her. "Hello?" "Hi is this Dr. Sanchez?" "Yes who am I speaking with?" The person on the other line laughed darkly. Jaida silently asked who it was, but didn't get an answer from the Chief. "Who am I speaking with?" "I'll tell Alaina you said bye, Dr. Sanchez. Tell Dr. Torres Matthew said bye as well. Goodbye." Both girls cried out as a gunshot and two thuds were heard. The line went dead as the two girls stared at the phone. The door to the O.R. opened causing both girls to jump up with their hands in the air. "Are you both the only doctors on this floor?" Jaida nodded and ran next to the SWAT team members. They were lead to safety on the outside of the building.

Matthew continued to breath heavily as he stared at Kirsten's frightened expression. "You just shot...h-her."

**Ten Minutes Before**

_Dann checked Mrs. Patterson's stats before walking out of her room. "Great job. Now we just have to...oh no." Dann, Alex, and Kirsten all looked up to see a brunette with hazel green eyes that held a crazy look. "Br-Brie...you're the-"_

_"Shooter? Haha I know it's crazy, but Illinois got to me after awhile. After we broke up I just couldn't stop thinking about the way I could have asked you to be with me again, but I heard from a little birdie that you had a thing for your boss." Dann and Alex looked at the hazel eyed girl with confused expressions. Nadia and Matthew walked into the hall and saw the exchange. Brie let out a laugh that some would call psychotic. Matthew stood between Brie and his colleagues. "Brie come on. Don't do this." Nadia saw Kirsten signal her to push Matthew when she said so. "Not like you'll live anyway Matt." Matthew scrunched his eyebrows before he felt someone push him as he heard a gunshot and a thud. Everyone looked at the youngest brunette with wide eyes._

**Present**

Footsteps could be heard as the six surgeons continued to figure out what just happened. "We have eyes on the shooter. Shooter is down. Code Silver can be cleared. Keep all employees outside until further commands." Dann and Alex hugged their friends and took them to the first floor of the hospital.

Ally looked up and saw Jaida walking towards her alongside their chief. "Oh my god. I'm so glad you guys are okay. Where is everyone else?" Jaida looked off to the side. Just at that moment they saw their six other friends emerge from the hospital. "They're okay, too." De'Quan waved to Nadia who smiled back. She walked towards the group and told them what happened. "Well...looks like we're gonna need a lot of time off from all of this." Matthew and the others joined the five surgeons and everyone hugged. A cop ran up to them with a strange look on his face. "Dr. Shirley? It's your dad. He wants to speak with you. Something about a guy named Leon." Ally, Jaida, and Alaina all gasped when a guy about Alaina's height, sandy blonde hair, and green eyes walked up to them. "Hello, Dr. Shirley, Dr. Torres, and Dr. Ramirez. Nice to see you again."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll meet at least the last few characters. It is gonna be a long one.


	4. All Is Not What You Think

**Hey guys what is up sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alaina walked in front of her friends with a scowl on her face. "Why are you here, Evanhart?" Leon chuckled and saw Ally make a face. "I'm here to see my girlfriend. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to hug her." It clicked in the brunette's mind. She turned and glared at her younger friend with a "I'll get you later" face. Jaida smiled and walked alongside the older girl. A thought crossed her mind when she saw Matthew talking to their Chief. Jaida ran up to the duo and whispered in Eva's ear. The Latina nodded her head and looked for Alaina.

Dann stood next to Alex against his car twirling his pocket knife between his fingers. Alex glanced at him every few seconds and sighed, jumping off the hood of the silver Altima. Dann stared at her as the wind blew her hair to one side. "Dann were you scared?" The blonde boy stopped twirling his knife and closed it. His grey eyes looking at the ground in thought. Alex turned around and tilted her head to the side. "At first I was. I didn't know if I was to live or not. Life has it's cruelties when it decides to and it will fuck you up. You are either ready, or not, to die. I'm nowhere near ready to let go of life. Not now. Not when I just realized why I'm still here." A ring interrupted the two as Alex answered her phone. "Hey babe, where are you?" Dann looked away and threw his knife into the ground after hearing those words. Both doctors' phones went off causing them to groan in displeasure.

Alaina and a man as tall as her stood at an old trailer with chipped paint. Alex, Ally, Leon, Dann, Kirsten, and Matthew all looked around confused. They all turned around at their friend when they heard a sound. A girl around Kirstin's height walked from behind the old trailer with a soccer ball. She threw it at the hazel eyed girl who kicked it to the man. The man caught the ball on the back of his neck. They kicked it back and forth while doing tricks until Alaina did a backflip and kicked the ball a little harder than anticipated. Once the ball hit the woods the three people stayed frozen, staring at the trees, in their positions. "Surgeons...meet your new colleagues. My brother who is in Neuro, Jeremiah Ramirez, and my friend who is in Plastics, Alexis Jordan. They will be working with us until they find a place to work. Okay?" Everyone had wide eyes as they nodded slowly. Alexis grunted while waiting for what to do next. "Also anyone want to join our soccer game? All answers due by Friday. Later guys." Jeremiah followed his sister and friend back to the parking lot in silence.

Kirsten leaned against the hospital wall, thinking about joining the game as her phone rang in her coat. "Dr. Roemmich." "Hey Kir. Dr. Ramirez here with a special gift. Turn to your left." Kirsten looked to her left and saw the one person she loved most standing with her best friend. "Christina! Oh my god! How...when?" The taller Puerto Rican playfully rolled her eyes, grabbed Kirsten's face, and pressed their lips together. "Christina motherfucking Sanchez you will be the death of me." Christina giggled and hugged her girlfriend. Kirsten opened her eye and saw her chief walking up behind Alaina while putting a finger to her lips. Alaina saw her best friend look past her with a smile and turned around. Eva had wrapped her arms around the Scottish-Cuban's neck and pressed their lips together. Eva pulled away and walked back to Jaida and Matthew, leaving Alaina dumbfounded. "Wow. You pulled the Chief. Way to go, Reneé." Alaina stiffened at the name she was called and the voice that was in her ear. "Get to the car we're going home, Alexis. Plus I have my eyes on someone else." Everyone said their goodbyes and gave their hugs before leaving.

It was almost a year after the shooting at the hospital and all the doctors were together at Jaida's just for a little get together. All twelve surgeons, Steven- Alex's husband- and Christina were in the backyard roasting marshmallows over a blazing fire. The night was quiet except for the crackling of the flames every once in a while. Dann sat next to De'Quan and Eva as the two kept glancing at one another like nervous, lovestruck teenagers. Alaina saw the exchange and smiled. Dann gave her a face that yelled 'HELP ME!'. The older brunette chuckled earning a weird look from Alexis. "Styles and Sanchez. They were made for one another but neither will make a move. We all made our bets." The two brunettes looked at Jeremiah flirting with Kirsten while Christina sat at her girlfriend's feet with a scowl on her face. Nadia was telling a story about a donkey she had in Texas. "So Maltida went into the road at the last moment and a car came and BAM!" Nadia looked sad while Matthew was lying on his side laughing like there's no tomorrow. Jaida turned her head to laugh while Ally had wide eyes and an open mouth. Leon just looked frightened, got up, and went to talk to Steven. Alex and Ally laughed at his reaction.

Matthew stood up and walked into his girlfriend's house and returned with a box. "Tomorrow is Alexis' birthday so a little birdie told us what they wanted to get you, so we pitched in." Alexis had an eyebrow raised when the box was set in front of her. She took the top off and jumped when she heard a bark. In the box was a light brown and white Siberian Husky puppy with hazel eyes and a white tip on his tail. She saw that the collar around his neck had some type of note on it. 'Happy Birthday, beautiful. Know you wanted one since you were six. Thank me later.' She honestly did not know who had thought of this but she was overjoyed. "I'm calling you, Raine. Thank you guys. I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys did this. Now let's finish our marshmallows and call it a night." Everyone agreed and took their time roasting the fluffy fat food.

It was around one in the morning when they all decided to go home. Jeremiah had ended up getting a huge bite mark on his leg when he tried to kiss Kirstin, courtesy of Christina, and limped to the house. Raine snuggled into Alaina's arms as she walked Alexis home. "Thank you...for getting Raine for me." Alaina chuckled and nodded her head. She wondered how the younger girl knew she had bought the dog. "Hazel eyes, Reneé and handwriting. I remember everything. Don't forget that." Both girls chuckled when they arrived at Alexis' front door. They said bye to each other before the Ortho surgeon was on her way home. Her phone rang in her pocket twice before she answered.

"Ramirez."

"I have an opening for your little girlfriend. Want to take it?"

"Marcus, you know I can-"

"Now or never Ramirez. You out of all people should know how I get when I am impatient. Two days. That's it. Goodnight, Dr. Ramirez."

The Scottish-Cuban sighed and hung up the phone. She saw her brother behind a tree and rolled her eyes. "Jeremiah Santiago Ramirez! Get your ass off...of..J is that?" Jeremiah snapped his head up in suprise. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he did it anyway. "Sis...I-I can explain-"

"Explain what?! That I see you sniffing fucking sugar? Oh wait I meant salt. I'm not a fucking dumbass. Why do you have cocaine, Jeremiah? And don't lie to me." He saw the anger as clear as day in his sister's eyes. He knew he fucked up but he couldn't really care at the moment. "Jim gave it to me. He said it would make me look more built and that it enhances..._ability_." Alaina wanted to beat him up right then and there for believing such bullshit. "Give me the bag, and I won't give you to Samara." The fear was evident in his eyes as she snatched the bag away from his fingers. "I swear if I catch you with anything else, J. I'm going to jail for what is gonna happen to you. You know how I feel about this!" Jeremiah stood up and leaned against the tree with a sad look on his face. "Sis, I'm sorry. That's all I had. I promise." Alaina huffed and walked into the house without another word. This was already turning out to be a bad week for herself. She thought about just waiting it out until tomorrow. For now she was going to have much needed rest.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the start of a new hatred. Hope you guys liked it and please leave a review. If you want to see a certain pairing there is a poll on my profile page. NJ out! Chapter 5 coming soon!**


End file.
